Defying You, Me, and HIM
by Living my chaos
Summary: ... and you thought you new what really happened between Lily Evans and James Potter? Well you're about to taken by surprise. Lily and James are headed off to their summer holiday before seventh year, and boy, will it be one that neither of them forgets.


**Defying You, Me, and HIM**

**Hello All! Well this is my first fic! Yay! ;) I tried to upload it to mugglenet but it kept getting rejected, sooo i though I'd try here! And plus theirs bound to be tons of more readers here anyway! And if anyone out there is willing to help me get this or my other stories on mugglenet i would REALLY appreciate it! **

**But anyway... I'll give you a summary! **

**- - - This tells the events of the Maurders and Lily Evan's last year at Hogwarts. (**_I know what your thinking, another story on their seventh year!? But i assure you that it'll have more twists and surprises than you think!)_ **Focusing mainly on James and Lily's relationship (or lack there of ) Includes a moody raven haired boy, Prophecies, _Accidental_ kisses, akward patrolling, nightmares, and one hot-heading red head. The gang faces all of this, while defying the ever looming He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, can they succeed?, or will it result in defying themselves even more? (Hope the summary got you interested!)**

**okay, welp here goes nothing... (GULP!)**

* * *

"Potter! I will not, now, nor will I EVER go out with you! Even if my last choice were between you and the ugliest troll on this planet! Even that can't possibly have a bigger head than you!" 

" EVANS – "

"DO. NOT! Evans me, Potter! I have had enough with your persistent stalking me and hexing every person in your sight that does not comply with your mad maraudering mind! Are you really that daft? Surly for someone who gets the marks that you do, could have figured out – from my never-ending replies and shouts of, 'NO' that I will not go out with you! Even if hell bloody freezes over!" Spat Lilly Evans, seething and red in the face.

James Potter had gone silent at the look of her and seeing her beautiful, deep green eyes send daggers at him.

"So Potter, I guess we all have figured out what shuts you up, now haven't we?" Said a boy with greasy black hair and a rather large hooked nose, who had slid, silently behind James.

"Well we all know it sure as hell isn't you. Right Snivellus?" smirked James and he spun on the spot to face Severus Snape, glad that he had found something that he could take out his pent up frustration on.

"I can do what ever I damn, want to! But it just so happens that this little _Mudblood_ over there seems to get a faster result." Snape replied coolly, a smirk threatening to erupt onto his face.

The crowd around them flinched hearing the use of such a word, while others – namely Slytherins – stifled back laughter.

"TAKE IT BACK!" yelled James pinning Snape to the side of the crimson colored train. Snape smirked at the reaction he had gotten out of James. He laughed maliciously, a twisted humor playing across his face.

"No, I don't think I will be doing that anytime soon Potter." Snape replied calmly yet in a cool manner.

James's anger was apparent now. He whipped out his wand and jabbed it into the side of Severus Snape's neck. "Take it back, NOW!" James growled. They were now almost nose-to-nose. "Take it back or I will hex you into oblivion, Snivellus." James rammed his wand harder, very close to breaking skin.

"Potter! Stop! Do NOT hex Severus!" Lilly yelled with a hint of pleading in her voice. "Potter you are ridiculous! STOP THIS _NOW_!" She spat trying to desperately break them up before a large commotion began.

"Evans!" Breathed James, turning slightly so he could face her while still trying to contain Snape. "Evans." He repeated. "Didn't you hear what he called you?" "He has no right!" James pushed Snape – who was struggling to escape James Potter's grasp – farther into the side of the train.

"OF COURSE I HEARD HIM! We all did!" and for the first time James glanced around the platform, seeing a large group of students surrounding them who had gathered to watch their very heated row.

"Just let him go! You are being rash. Even if someone calls you such things you must ignore them or you'll just stoop down to their level! Just like what you're doing now!" Lilly cried.

'Wha- I would _never_ call you a mu- a you-know-what!" James breathed incredulously.

"Well, Potter you may as well have since you are acting like the kind of person who says filth like that!" replied Lilly Evans coolly.

James stunned at Lilly's words, involuntarily eased his grip on Snape slightly. This small slip from James was Severus's window of opportunity. Snape kicked James hard into the crowd surrounding and dove for his wand.

James – in a daze from the hurt of Lilly's words and Snape's actions – was too slow to respond to the hard blow from Snape's foot. He stumbled knocking into many people, as he was repelled backward. The next thing he knew, a hex from Snape's wand hit James squarely in the shoulder creating a deep gash. Preparing to reply with a hex of his own James fumbled for his wand that was now tangled in his robes.

Lilly, however was faster with a reaction. She swiftly mumbled _preficus totalus_, causing Snape to go rigid and fall backwards onto the platform. She swiveled around to face James, her wand pointed dangerously at him.

"Don't think I won't do the same to you, Potter." Lilly spat glaring at him with deep loathing

"Okay, okay Evans. Don't get your wand in a knot." Smirked James, his hands up in mock defeat, backing away through the crowd.

Lilly rolled her eyes and loudly told everybody to start finding a compartment on the train before it left without them. The crowd sighed, hoping to see more action than what was displayed. She let out a deep slow breath and released the hex on Severus, telling him to get lost or else. He slinked away complying with her threat. Her temper was not to be reckoned with now.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Lilly made her way onto the train to find her friends, following many scrawny first and second years.

To her relief she found them in a compartment halfway down the train. Lilly sighed and slid open the door to reveal her friends chattering away, obviously oblivious to what had happened only on the other side of the crimson walls of the steam engine.

Lilly faced a stout, yet strong-willed girl named Alice Smith. She was starring out the window, no doubt thinking about her boyfriend Frank. Alice was pretty but not a natural beauty like the others. Light Brown hair framed her round face and fell slightly above her shoulders. She smiled at Lilly and motioned for her to take the seat to her right.

As Lilly sat down she could feel another girl eying her, noticing that something was bothering Lilly. Lilly looked up and caught the eye of Amelia Jenkins. Her friend was often mistaken for a veela, and Lilly could not blame anyone who thought this. Amelia was stunning; her silver blonde hair glowed as it flowed down to rest at the middle of her back. And her piercing iceberg eyes caught the attention of many passers by. Her skin was like porcelain, and seemed to add to her angelic look. Lilly was not surprised that her friend was the envy of many girls and the target of affection for countless boys, though she often refused them, saying that she had no time for dating.

Amelia eyed her suspiciously, but did not say anything, deciding to wait for a more opportune time to bring up what was troubling Lilly.

Lastly Lilly glanced to the other side of the compartment where two girls were whispering excitedly, probably talking about the latest gossip within Hogwarts. Jenny Win was nodding furiously, agreeing with what the other girl was saying.

Jenny had raven black hair that fell softly like silk down her back, swaying as she nodded. She was of Asian and British decent. Most would compare her as the female counter part of Sirius Black, going through boys quickly finding a new one faster than the last. Her Large almond shaped eyes framed her black retinas, which one could say starred into your soul.

The girl who was talking quickly to Jenny was Charlotte Whines, another muggle born like Lilly. She had Sandy blonde hair that was clipped up and tied with a bow at the back of her head. Charlotte was almost the same as Jenny except for that she was quieter and shy. Her chocolate brown eyes swam with intensity and knowledge. And her cherry coloured lips opened and closed relaying information to Jenny.

Finally catching onto the cool atmosphere that was brought in with Lilly, the girls turned to send questioning looks at her. Amelia, deciding now was as good as ever to bring up what was wrong – as the train leapt forward pulling out of the station – broke the silence and asked what she new was on the rest of the girls' minds.

"So." She began confidently. "What did James Potter do this time?" The girls returned their eyes to Lilly waiting for her response.

Lilly, trying to sound nonchalant replied, "Oh nothing. Except be the world's biggest prat and ask me out for about the hundredth time this year."

The girls in the compartment sighed. They had heard this many times before. Lilly continued on muttering darkly about bloody James Potter.

"Tell us what happened this time Lils." said Jenny in a calming voice, obviously searching for more explanation.

Lilly relayed what had happened to her friends whose faces were thick in concentration from listening to her story.

As she ended, each girl glanced at one another giving each other knowing looks. Lilly who caught onto the gestures, questioned for the meaning.

"Well Lil', we were all kind of wondering why you won't just give James a chance. He is not as bad as you make him out to be." Said Charlotte cautiously, answering Lilly's questioning stare.

Lilly scoffed. "Not as bad as _I _make him out to be." She argued. "Surly I'm not the only one who sees him as the pompous git that he truly is. I mean really, he attacked Severus for almost no reason and he hangs around those others, the _marauders_." Lilly scoffed. "All of them are unbearable, well except maybe Remus, he's the only civilized one of the lot."

"Well actually Lils, from what you told us, it sounds like he was only trying to stand up for you." Stated Alice who sounded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The marauders aren't that bad, Petegrew though does stick out." Added Charlotte. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes well I could see that, but-." Lily was cut off by Jenny who had decided that she wanted to throw her thoughts in, too.

"And..." she began.

"What?" snapped Lily, she didn't want to hear her friends agruments on how she should give Potter a chance.

"And, he's bloody hot!" Replied Jenny, as if it were the thing that should factor most in Lily's thoughts.

"Oh all right! Yes he is very attractive, and smart, but it's all the other things he does! Like, I didn't ask him to protect me. I can fend for myself, Thank you very much. Also the marauders are just silly boys who play cruel pranks on innocent students." She argued in a rather cool manner. The girls gave each other fleeting looks, but nodded their heads and dropped the subject not wanting to get in a row on their way home for the summer holiday.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

James Potter shot his hand up to his raven black hair and ruffled it, making the locks stick up more than usual. He walked slowly to the compartment that he shared with the other maurarders, in the back of the train. Many girls poked theirs heads out the their compartments to stare at James or try to invite him to sit with them. James only gave them all a plastered grin that was sufficient for the gaggle of girls, though it truly hid the sinking feeling that was racking at his insides.

"Prongs!" James heard a voice calling from behind him. "Hey James! Wait!" He slowly turned around to face a pale sandy haired boy that was out of breathe from trying to catch him.

"Hey Moony." Replied James in a false happy tone

Remus Lupin eyed him curiously, waiting for some sort of clue as to what was wrong bothering his friend. "Something wrong James?" He asked.

James missed what Remus had said, because he was deep in thought about where he had gone wrong with Lilly Evans.

"Prongs! Helloooo." Called Remus, waving a hand in front of James's face bringing him back to the present. James looked Remus in the eye waiting for him to say whatever was so important that had him come back from his thoughts "Lilly shot you down again then?" he asked, knowing that this was probably the cause of his friends current state.

James ruffled his hair again and let out a slow breath. "Yeah Moony, she did." Replied James. Remus waited for more elaboration so he could understand. When none came he decided to bring it up again.

"Well then, what happened this time?"

James told his friend what had happened leaving out the part where Snape got the best of him with that kick.

"Hmm." Remus breathed thinking about what James had told him.

James looked at Remus with slightly pleading eyes waiting for what he thought of the matter.

"Well I think it obvious." Remus stated simply. James raised an eyebrow, waiting for more of an explanation, Remus sighed.

"Its obvious because she apparently doesn't like how you ask her out all the time, and fight with others, for what she seems to think is no reason, play pranks, oh and I don't think she like that you run your hand through your hair all the time Prongs, seems to think it just for attention." Remus counted off the reason with his fingers.

James gaped at his friend. "But there was a reason I hit Snivellous!" He exclaimed. "He called her a, a you-know what! I was only trying to get him to take it back!" James argued.

"Yes well I don't think that she really wants your help, Prongs."

James sighed. "But the hair thing." He began weakly. "I don't do it for attention or stuff like that. It's just kind of a reflex."

"I know it is Prongs, but the way I see it, is if you really want to get Lilly Evans to go out with you, then you need to get her to not hate you first. And in order to do that-" Remus paused taking a breath. "You need to change a bit, show her the mature side of James Potter."

"Hey. You know what Moony. That's a great idea! But one problem, it seems almost impossible seeing as she won't even give me the time of day. James said sarcastically.

Remus rolled his eyes, and tried to hide a smirk that threatening to erupt on his face, and slid the door to their compartment open, which they had finally reached at the end of their conversation.

Inside were two boys sitting on either side of the compartment. By the window sat Peter Petegrew, a boy with mousy brown hair, a plump face, and rounded features. He was the shortest of all of the marauders, and always had his nose stuck in a book when they weren't planning another prank.

On the other side was Sirius Black; slumped against his seat, tapping his foot impatiently. He was a tall slim boy with slightly muscular features, no doubt from playing quiditch. Sirius was the ringleader of their group along with James and was the center of affection of most girls that attended Hogwarts. Some would say he was a playboy. He did indeed go through girls rather fast, finding a new one within an hour of the last. His black hair framed his well-sculpted face and intensified his cool gray eyes.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, as he jumped up to greet James and Remus giving them both a clap on the back. "Where've you been? I thought I was going to die of boredom in here!" he ranted overdramatically.

"Why? It's not like you were alone. Peter's here too." Remus pointed out to Sirius. Sirius glanced over at Peter as if he had just noticed him in the compartment with him.

"Wormtail?" He scoffed. "He might as well not have been here, his head is always stuck in another bloody book anyways." For the first time since James and Remus, arrived Peter's eyes appeared over the top of the book, his pupils darting back and forth. "Sorry wormtail, no offense you know." Sirius added nonchalantly. Peter's eyes widened and with a nervous nod, hid behind his book again.

James flopped down on the seat next to Sirius. His hand was, again running through his unkempt raven hair, while his mind was contemplating about the 'Lilly situation"

Remus greeted Peter and sat down next to him, letting out a heavy sigh. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. Remus pointedly looked at James, gesturing Sirius to ask him. Sirius stood up and flung himself besides James – in an overdramatic imitation of a girl – and threw an arm over James's shoulder.

"So Jamesie" He began in a nasally high-pitched voice, "What's got your wand in a knot on this fine day?" Sirius grinned innocently at James, trying very hard to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face.

James ignored his jibe and stared out the window. Sirius, who was not one to be ignored, or take no for an answer, kept at his questioning until his jaw hurt from the talking so much. He scowled at James then turned back to Remus and Peter. "Fine then, don't tell your best mate. So Moony, do _you_ know what's got Prongs acting like he has a wand stuck up his arse?"

Remus quickly glanced over to James to see whether or not he should let Sirius know. "No Padfoot. I s'posse Prongs'll tell you when he feels like it." Remus shrugged.

Sirius's frown deepened, but as fast as the scowl appeared it was gone, replaced by a mischievous smirk. "Okay, James ol' chap" He began in a sing-song voice, "You don't _have_ to tell me, but may I remind you that I will be with you all throughout the summer holiday? Every chance I get I will be asking, and asking you." James finally acknowledged Sirius and frowned muttering a few choice swear words under his breath.

"Ooh, tisk, tisk!" Sirius said, mock scolding James, "Now, now Prongs you wouldn't want your dear mum and dad to hear such language coming from their little Jamsie!" James glared at Sirius sending daggers with his eyes. Sirius seemed un-phased and was whistling nonchalantly.

James sighed and shot his hand up to his hair once again. "Padfoot it was nothing" he began slowly, "Just Snape… -- Evans and--…. Ugh! Stupid git!" he muttered more to himself than the others.

"Okay Prongs, you're going to have to say that a bit louder and in full sentences." Sirius replied to James's muttering rant. James just scowled at Sirius again and turned back to looking outside the window.

"Geeze, all I caught was something about Snivellus and Evans." Sirius's eyes widened in – what he thought was – realization. "Moony! Did Prongs catch Evans and Sinvellus snogging or something? Because you know, I've always thought that Sinvellus secretly had some thing for Evans. Although I don't know what she sees in a greesy git like tha-"

"Of course not Padfoot." Remus interupted, deciding to end the madness and tell Sirius what had really happened so that they could enjoy their ride home for the holiday in good spirits. "James just decided that he would ask Lilly out again before we had to leave. Then after she rejected him... again-" James let out a scoff " Snape showed up, and… well you know how they are when they're in eye sight of each other." Remus finished and sighed, shaking his head. Sirius nodded then turned back to face James.

"You're still going after Evans, then Prongs?" James didn't reply so Sirius continued. "Bloody hell, I don't see why you're so hung up on her. There's no way she'll give you a chance, seems to think you're a prat – not that she's wrong there – but really, there are loads of girls in Hogwarts James, alright forget the Slytherins, but you could get any of them, why Evans?"

"Why?" Is all James could get out at the moment. "Well… she's just, I dunno Padfoot, but she's different than the others."

"Well I hope you don't go on about her all holiday Prongs. Because I _am_ living at your house, or did you forget after two years?" Sirius replied smirking and raising his eyebrows.

James shot a look at Sirius then slowly said, "I've liked Evans for a while" Sirius snorted. "And I suppose that if she hasn't agreed to go out with me by now it'll never happen." Remus surprised that James was listening to Sirius instead of what he had said, looked astonished. "But Padfoot you've already got all the girls falling over you, and I don't want your pathetic exes."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "No, not all the girls Jamesie! You, yourself have a fan club too." James sent a questioning glare at him. "Although it is obviously smaller than mine –" Remus and Peter were trying very hard to stifle laughter behind their hands. Sirius shot glares at them and continued. "There are still some who prefer you over me, though I can't see why."

By now Remus and Peter had given up all attempts at hiding their fits of laughter and were now clutching their sides bursting out in laughter. James followed suit and soon the three over them were doubled over in laughter while Sirius scowled at them.

The train came to a stop and the marauders looked around shocked that they were already at Kings Cross. The marauders made their way out of the train, bidding goodbye to others as they passed – most of them girls.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Lilly and her friends walked slowly onto the platform in their usual sullen mood whenever they had to say goodbye to each other.

"Write me everyday, okay Lils?" Jenny said as she hugged them all. Lilly nodded, and Jenny strode to the far side of the platform to find her family.

Charlotte was trailing after Jenny walking backwards and waving at Alice, Lilly, and Amelia. When she was far away she turned around and ran towards Jenny trying to catch up. Alice gave them both tight hugs and told them to keep in touch. She caught sight of her boyfriend, Frank and hurried over to give him a rather intimate goodbye.

It was only Amelia and Lilly left standing next to the train. "Well Lil' I guess I should be leaving also but – " She was cut off when Sirius Black and James Potter came strutting over.

"Potter." Lilly huffed. James grinned at her though it didn't reach his eyes, which looked rather disappointed. Lilly couldn't help staring into his honey-hazel eyes. But the disappointment in his eyes disappeared as soon as James caught Lilly staring at him.

"Staring now, are we Evans?" James smirked. _Git!_ He cursed to himself. _Now you definitely have no chance after that._ Why did he always manage to say something stupid like that?

Lilly snapped out of her trance and glared daggers at James. "Yeah right Potter. You just have some filth on your face that makes you look even more awful than usual." _Awful? Yeah right!_ _James is nothing short of handsome._ _Wait! Potter isn't handsome? _She reprimanded herself. _He's an insufferable bullying toe rag! --- Isn't he?_

"Sure Evans, if you say so." James smirked, though again it didn't reach his eyes, which were full of disappointment.

"Er- okay. Well Have a nice holiday Evans." Sirius said cautiously to Lilly. "And you to Jenkins." He added with a wink and a sly grin to Amelia. Amelia's cheeks flushed pink and her eyes widened slightly. Lilly shot a look at Amelia, which quickly subdued her.

"Right Black." She nodded at James and Sirius with finality, clearly stating that the conversation was over. They nodded back and headed toward James's parents near the barrier.

"Well then, besides that…" Amelia began, still looking a little flushed, "your summer should be wonderful even with Petunia and her obnoxious boyfriend." Lilly sigh venomously. "And of course if it all gets to be too much, you're always welcome to come visit my family and I." Lilly smiled gratefully at her friend, and with one last tight hug she walked through to barrier to meet her parents.

* * *

**Ooh! so what do you think??? **

**I know, it's moving a bit slow, but this chapter was basically used to introduce you to the main characters. **

**TRUST ME, things will get better (this isn't just another old lily & james story. NO..._it's so much more than that_)**

**in fact something BIG will happen in chapter 2.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! - - Really it would MAKE MY DAY!**

**lots of love!**

**- Living my chaos...**


End file.
